adicto al azucar
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: ¿Por qué no te gustan los dulces? ", Preguntó. El niño se volvió y murmuró:" Me hiper ... "y así, Karin decide divertirse un poco con el capitán del escuadrón décimo


Karin miró a los chocolates con tristeza, sabiendo que jamás podría pagar tanto como ella quería. Lentamente caminando por la tienda, cogió una caja de chocolates, tragando. Ella no sabía realmente qué tanto sentimiento podría ser empacado en una trufa pequeña. Ella había intentado una vez, y terminó pidiendo a su hermano por otro. Ichigo acaba sonrió, negándose. Ha afirmado que el chocolate había un precio de 15.000 yenes. Extremadamente caro. Pero, al parecer, fueron definitivamente vale la pena. Una sola mordida, y, literalmente, podía probar el amor puesto en las trufas poco y ... y ... Karin desesperadamente quería probar el cielo de cacao de nuevo. Miró por el precio.

¥ 15.000.

Wow, Ichigo estaba diciendo la verdad por una vez. Pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de comprar esos ...

"Karin." La voz familiar sobresaltó, y se dio la vuelta.

"Toushirou! Has vuelto a Karakura! "Karin sonrió. "Yo he echado de menos!" Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro del capitán, pero por suerte, el 14-year-old girl perdido. Astutamente, con una sonrisa, agregó, "Has crecido mucho más altos desde la última vez que te vi." El muchacho era ahora más alto que ella. Puso los ojos.

"Usted sigue siendo inferior a Ichi-nii".

"¡Oh, cállate". Toushirou gruñó. Él la miró y sonrió. ¿Y quién es el chocolate para? "Era el turno de Karin ruborizarse mientras contemplaba el cuadro delicado, empezando a considerar la compra del mismo. "Realmente no lo sé". Agudos ojos del muchacho escaneada el precio. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, dijo, "Dame tu mano".

"¿Huh?" Karin parpadeó, tendiéndole la mano. La chica de pelo azabache sintió slip dinero en palmas de sus manos, temblando en el contacto de su mano caliente. "Gracias", comenzó a Karin, pero el muchacho ya se había ido. Una sonrisa se cubrió la cara, como le susurró: "Pero yo realmente no creo que sea adecuado para que usted pueda pagar por su propio don".

--

Toushirou estaba en su lugar de costumbre, observando el cielo, cuando oyó que alguien caminaba hacia él. Dando la vuelta, sintió un pelota pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como Karin llegó a la vista. "¿Qué tienes en la mano", se preguntó.

"Creo que usted pagó por su propio presente." Karin sonrió, entregándole los chocolates. Toushirou miró, y luego se alejó.

"Yo no comer dulces."

"Oh ..." Karin sintió caer la cabeza y, a continuación una pregunta le vino a la mente. "¿Por qué no?" Toushirou cambiado un poco, incómodo. Era evidente que estaba nervioso.

"Porque ... tengo hiper cuando como ellos".

"No se puede ser serio! Toushirou Hitsugaya, capitán de la escuadra décimo, Hyper? Yeah, right! "Karin rió. Toushirou de cara enrojecida.

"Lo que sea. No comer dulces. "Karin vio al niño la mirada en el cielo, una sonrisa en los labios reptiles. Fue definitivamente van a matar por él después, pero valió la pena. Desgarrando el paquete, tomó una trufa y se lo comió, y luego lamentablemente se quedó mirando el resto.

"Toushirou." Ella dijo, asegurándose de esconder la emoción en su voz lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Qué?" El joven se dio vuelta, y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock-como

Karin metió un puñado de trufas en la boca.

(¿Pensabas que iba a darle un beso, o lo golpeó, o algo así?)

Toushirou comenzó a toser, y por un minuto, Karin creía que lo hubiera estrangulado en los chocolates. Sin embargo, la ingestión del chocolate, y comenzó a rebotar. Karin parpadeó, pensando que tal vez fue una mala idea ...

"Karin-CHAN!" Toushirou chilló, glomping ella. -Más, más, MÁS!! Los chocolates SERÁ MINEEEEE y voy a gobernar el mundo con la ayuda de CHAPPY! "

Definitivamente una mala idea.

"Chappy? Karin preguntó. "Lo que acaba de conseguir en usted?"

"El chocolate se aheh azúcar ... ... ... eh ... más y más ... el queso y el chocolate .... Decidirá ... "El niño zumbaban. Se inclinó hacia Karin y le susurró al oído: "Y tú también ..." A pesar de que estaba borracho ... de azúcar, que no podía dejar de desear que se parece más a esto.

"T-Toushirou ..." Se estremeció.

"CHOCOLATE!" Toushirou gritó, agarrando el resto de los chocolates y hacerlas estallar en su boca. Su rostro se puso de color rosa y comenzó a gritar, "¡Más! Mejor ... nunca ... más ...-murmuró.

"Qué bueno que todavía está en su gigai ... o copiar todo lo que había en pedazos con su zanpaktou ..." Karin murmuró. El niño estaba mirando el paquete de caramelos alma ...

"¡No!" Karin gritó, golpeando el caramelo. En el momento de su desesperación, ella empujó a ambos al suelo, y cayó sobre él. Scarlet cubierto su rostro. "¡Oh, s-lo siento ..." En lugar de empujar fuera de ella, el niño sólo se rió y atrajo hacia sí.

"Hueles como el chocolate ..." Él se rió. Karin se apartó y se ruborizó.

"Sal de ella!" Ordenó. El niño se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"Chocolate ...", murmuró. Se dirigió a su paso, tomó un pedazo de caramelo alma, y se lo metió en la boca. Ahora, vestido con su uniforme de capitán, fue de alguna manera todavía borracho de azúcar. La agarró más y murmuró: "Chocolate ..." y rompió sus labios contra ella. Tirando lejos, él salió corriendo, gritando algo acerca vertiginosamente Chappy y vainas de vainilla.

--

Al día siguiente, se despertó a Toushirou Matsumoto gritando al oído

"Taicho! Tienes que escuchar esto! "Ella tiró de él hacia la pantalla de televisión, y el niño se quedó mirando la pantalla, donde un periodista decía,

"Nos informan de que todas las tiendas de chocolate en Karakura han sido robados de alguna manera, sin que nadie realmente ver el ladrón. El chocolate era desaparecer en el aire. "El capitán del escuadrón décimo observó que la pantalla le mostró que rasga paquetes separados, empujándolos a la boca. Por supuesto, ninguna de las personas en las tiendas lo vio, pero sabía que podía Karin ...

Karin!

"KUROSAKI!"


End file.
